The Perfect Ending To The Perfect Beginning
by forcverandalways
Summary: Another twist fic using The Voyeur's Web based on a hunch I had that you will find out about if you decide to read this. Jibbs, obviously


**Hey guys!!! Here is another Voyeur's Web twist, based on a hunch I got during the episode which has stayed with me ever since. I am not going to tell you about it because you will find out when you read this.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own anything**

NCIS Special Agent Gibbs walked into the Multiple Threat Assessment Center, hearing the conversation between Sargeant Roberts's Captain and Jenny Shepard, the Director of NCIS and Gibbs's former lover.

"I want you to understand Ma'am, Sargeant Roberts is a good man" the Captain said.

Jenny nodded.

"Understood, Captain, but my people still need to talk to him about his wife" Jenny replied.

"Uh they'll have to do more than just talk Ma'am, they'll have to stop him" the Captain told her.

"Doing what, Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"From ruining his life, sir. My Sargeant Major told me to contact you Special Agent Gibbs. Sargeant Roberts requested emergency leave two days ago" the Captain informed them.

"We just found his wife's body, how's that possible?" Gibbs said.

"He doesn't know she's dead yet sir. He requested leave for another reason" Captain replied.

"Which was?" Jenny questioned.

"A personal matter, Ma'am" the Captain told her.

"We know about the sex site, Captain" Gibbs informed the Marine.

"Well then you should know that Sargeant Roberts blames one of his neighbors for it. According to his squad, he's planning on killing the man" the Captain stated.

"And you sent him home to do it Captain?" Jenny asked in shock.

"I was unaware of his intentions until this morning Ma'am. Look, I just need your help. Now the neighbor's name is Bart Powell" the Captain told the two.

"When's the Sargeant scheduled to land Captain?" Gibbs asked

"Tomorrow, sir" the Captain told Gibbs.

"Check his flight manifest" Jenny said to her assistant Cynthia who nodded.

"He just needs a cool down period Agent Gibbs. Now like I said, he's a good man, and an even better Marine" the Captain repeated.

"We're on it Captain, we'll pick him up at their airport" Gibbs said.

"Thank you sir. My Sargeant Major says we could count on you" the Captain replied.

Gibbs smiled.

"He get that bottle I sent him?" Gibbs asked.

"He did. He told me to tell you to, uh, keep 'em coming" the Captain stated.

Gibbs laughed as the video call ended before turning round to face his former lover.

"Alcohol is contraband in Iraq" Jenny reminded him.

He leaned in a bit.

"I thought it'd take longer, Jen" Gibbs

"Longer for what?" Jenny asked him, wondering if he was going to say what she was hoping he would.

"For me to see you as a Director and not a field agent" Gibbs replied.

Of course he wouldn't. He must hate her for what she did. Jenny looked at him, upset but he just walked away while she looked into space, forcing herself not to cry.

"Ma'am, Sargeant Roberts changed hisitinerary. He left West Germany last night" Cynthia said as she got up off her chair.

"When's he due in?" Jenny asked.

"He arrived two hours ago at Dulles" Cynthia told her.

Jenny turned to look at Gibbs, their eyes meeting briefly before he rushed out of the room. After that Jenny rushed back though to her office and collapsed onto her sofa. She burst into tears almost immediately. The door opened a few minutes later.

"Jennifer?" It was Doctor "Donald" Ducky Mallard, the lead Medical Examiner at NCIS and the man who had been a surrogate Father to Jenny since her own passed away.

"Jennifer, what's wrong?" Ducky asked as he wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder.

"I thought he was going to say it" Jenny sobbed.

"Say what?" Ducky questioned, confused as to what she meant.

"I thought he was going to say he loved me" Jenny weeped.

"Jennifer" Ducky said firmly and she looked up. "Tell me what happened."

"We were talking to Sargeant Roberts' Captain, and afterwards Jethro said he thought it would take longer. I asked him "longer for what?" and he said for him to see me as a Director and not as a field agent" Jenny replied angrily. "I damn well thought he was going to tell me! Now I know he hates me for leaving him!"

Ducky rubbed her back in an attempt to sooth her while she cried.

"He doesn't hate you Jennifer. It's quite the opposite in fact" he told her.

"How would you know?" Jenny asked as she grabbed a tissue from her desk and wiped her eyes.

"He told me, just last week. He says he loves you more than anyone and that he regrets not going after you" Ducky replied.

"I don't believe you Ducky" Jenny said before she went into her bathroom to redo her makeup.

"Right, time for action" Ducky muttered before he walked down to Autopsy.

He dialled the number of the forensics laboratory.

"Abby's lab" a female voice rang out.

"Abby, it's Ducky. I need your help..."

The Next Day, 2100

Gibbs was just finishing his report when Jenny walked up to his desk.

"How did Sargeant Roberts take it?" She asked him.

"He's on his way back to Iraq" he told her.

"Do you think that's wise sending a Marine who just lost his wife back into combat?" Jenny asked.

Gibbs stacked his papers before standing up.

"Wise? No, but that's what I'd do" he replied.

"You heading out?" She asked him.

"Yeah" he said.

"Good. I'll walk you to your car" she stated.

They looked into each others' eyes for a while before Gibbs walked around to her and took her arm before they walked out of the bullpen and into the elevator. As they past Ziva, the Israeli gave the two a knowing look. When they got in, the elevator stopped.

"What did you do?" Jenny snapped at Gibbs.

"I didn't do anything!" Gibbs replied in defense.

"Are you sure? Because the elevator just turned off" Jenny said.

A noise rang out from the speaker and the two jumped.

"You two are going to be in there for as long as it takes you to sort everything out" Ducky's voice told them and they both groaned.

"Fabulous" Jenny muttered sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gibbs asked her angrily.

"The last thing I need right now is to be stuck in an elevator with you!" Jenny replied.

"Jen, what's bothering you? You've been so different recently" Gibbs questioned her softly.

Jenny's eyes filled with tears and she turned to face the wall.

"Jen?" Gibbs asked again.

Jenny tried blink the tears away but instead she let out a sob and Gibbs wrapped her in a hug while she cried. He rubbed her back in an attempt to sooth her.

"I can't do this anymore" she sobbed.

"Do what?" Gibbs questioned.

"I can't be in the same room as you and pretend I don't still love you" she cried.

"I know Jen, I know" he said as he hugged her tightly while she weeped.

"It's my fault. This mess we're in, this mess where we can't have a proper conversation without bringing up our past" Jenny cried angrily.

"It's not just your fault Jen. It takes two people to ruin a relationship" he told her.

They stood there for a while longer before Jenny looked up at Gibbs.

"What do we do now?" She asked him.

"Easy" he replied before he kissed her softly.

"That works, but I want to go somewhere else" she stated.

"Abs, Duck, we just kissed. Let us go home" Gibbs said loudly to the camera on the top of the elevator and Jenny jumped from inside his arms.

The elevator came back to life and Jenny and Gibbs smiled before he kissed her softly. Eventually they got to the parking garage.

"Who's place?" Jenny asked her lover.

Gibbs thought for a moment before he said "mine."

Jenny smiled before she kissed him gently and they walked to his car hand in hand. It was the perfect ending to the perfect beginning.

 **Thank you so so much for reading guys!! You know the drill xx**


End file.
